


Приручившая пламя

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: «Многотрудно их бытие, им следует держать свои мысли и чувствования в узде, иначе опасны они станут себе и окружающим, особливо поддавшись безудержному гневу или буйной радости».
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Приручившая пламя

Впервые это случилось, когда Ирэна размахивала ручонками в колыбели под вышитым дельфинами сиреневым пологом. Любимая погремушка затерялась в складках одеяла, и юная герцогиня натужным плачем вымещала досаду на пропажу. Кормилица, отлучившаяся на минутку, вернулась в тот миг, когда край балдахина лениво лизали язычки пламени. Не помня себя от ужаса, она кинулась к колыбели, выхватила из вороха простыней раскрасневшуюся, заходящуюся криком и слезами Ирэну и выскочила в коридор, истошно вопя: "Пожар!". Сбежавшиеся слуги быстро погасили огонь, пострадал только злосчастный балдахин. И никто не подумал о том, откуда было взяться пламени в комнате с нерастопленным камином, теплой и очень светлой в час летного полдня.

Получив назад свою игрушку, Ирэна счастливо заулыбалась, встряхивая погремушку и вслушиваясь в тихий мелодичный перезвон бубенчиков. Ей было невдомек, какой страшной опасности она избежала. Зато кормилица, мысленно расставаясь со службой в замке, рыдала не стыдясь слез, попеременно то оплакивая судьбу и завидное место, то от облегчения, что Ирэна уцелела. Такой она и предстала перед герцогиней Ангеликой — зареванной, с опухшими веками и покрасневшими глазами, шмыгающей носом и икающей, что не добавляло внятности рассказу.

— Я отлучилась только на миг, кликнуть кого из девушек, чтобы велели готовить кашу, а когда воротилась, — голос кормилицы задрожал, затряслись руки, — низ балдахина уже занялся огнем. Верьте, пожалуйста, верьте мне, госпожа, я только на миг отошла! Никто не явился справиться, проснулось ли дитя, вот мне и пришлось. Я не должна была отлучаться из спальни, но ведь молодой госпоже пора было завтракать... Разве я могла представить такой страх, ведь ни искорки нигде не было!

— Вы не должны были отлучаться даже из самых благих побуждений, — холода в тоне Ангелики хватило бы, чтобы покрылись инеем все замковые камины и кухонный очаг. — Тем более оставив возле колыбели свечу.

— Создатель с вами, госпожа, — замотала головой кормилица, — я не зажигала огня! Разве мои трое выжили бы, будь я такой растяпой?! Ночная свеча давно прогорела, да и ставлю я ее у собственного изголовья. А проснулась юная госпожа уже засветло, огня и не надобно было.

Ангелика хмурилась, нянька рыдала и клялась, что не подвергла бы юную госпожу опасности. Необъяснимое происшествие стало прошлым, но оставило в памяти свой след. Вскоре Ангелика разрешилась от бремени крепким здоровым мальчиком, но чаще, чем новорожденного, навещала младшую дочь, подолгу задерживая на ней пристальный, задумчивый взгляд. Няньки сопровождали каждый шаткий шажок Ирэны, готовые подхватить и утешить, случись ей упасть. Госпожа настрого приказала, чтобы Ирэне не позволяли плакать от испуга или огорчения. Няньки немного пошептались меж собой — мол, ни одно дитя от разбитой коленки не отошло к Создателю, а господам лишь бы чудить. Однако дело свое они выполняли на совесть и не выпускали Ирэну из виду, коршунами вились над ней, отвлекая от капризов.

Время шло, тревоги Ангелики постепенно утихли и поблекли — и вновь вспыхнули в тот миг, когда уютную вечернюю тишину замка разорвали крики "Пожар!". Нянька с перекошенным побелевшим лицом бежала прочь от детской, подхватив на руки разом обеих девочек. В детской полыхала шпалера с житием святой Ингильды. Занавес спасти не удалось, уцелела лишь обугленная по углам, изрядно закопченная сцена свадьбы. Слуги недоумевали. Если бы юные герцогини захотели подсветить себе, чтобы поближе рассмотреть житие, шпалера занялась бы снизу. Но огонь обглодал ее с каждого угла.

— Она просто вспыхнула, сама собой, — лепетала перепуганная до полусмерти нянька. — Все углы разом загорелись, а ведь никто, никто к житию не подходил, да и не дотянуться никому до верхнего-то края! Юные госпожи сказку слушали, только я добралась до жалостливого, как влюбленных разлучили и в темницу бросили, так слышу треск, и жаром повеяло. Оглядываюсь — а то жития горят!

Габриэла подтвердила сбивчивый рассказ няньки, почти дословно припомнив незамысловатую сказку. В детскую никто не заходил, а сами они не успели задремать — слишком переживали за бедных влюбленных. Ирэна, вслед за сестрой, призналась матушке, что огорчилась чуть не до слез, услышав, как злой барон обошелся с дочерью.

— Мне так стало жаль добрую Адалу и храброго Лотара, я так рассердилась на тех, кто их мучил! — простодушно делилась она. — Мне стало жарко и даже немного больно. А потом няня закричала, а мы так и не дослушали сказку. Матушка, ведь Адала и Лотар встретились снова и жили долго и счастливо, правда? — просительно заглянула она в лицо Ангелике. Мать молчала, и Ирэна встревожилась: — Или… их погубили?

Почудилось ли Ангелике, или язычки свечного пламени метнулись длинным росчерком, будто тянулись к дочери?

— Дитя мое, я не помню этой сказки. Должно быть, она завершилась счастливо, как все придуманные истории. Но разве вам не жаль вашу сестру и бедную Юту?

— Но ведь это не с ними случилось несчастье, — резонно возразила Ирэна.

— Но оно могло произойти. И много хуже того, которое выпало девушке и юноше из столь милой вам сказки. Вы же не захотите, чтобы ваши близкие плакали и кричали от боли и страха?

— Конечно нет, матушка! — испугалась Ирэна.

— Я не сомневалась в вас, дитя мое. Вы должны пообещать мне, что впредь не будете принимать сказки так близко к сердцу. Не будете огорчаться до слез или радоваться так, что хочется хлопать в ладоши, как вашей няне. Вы пообещаете это во имя вашей любви ко мне и ради заботы о нашей семье?

Ирэна торопливо кивнула, присела в книксене — растерянная, готовая пообещать что угодно, лишь бы не огорчать и не тревожить матушку.

***

С того разговора в материнских покоях для Ирэны начался отсчет нового детства — соленого от непролитых слез, лишенного заливистого смеха и безмятежной вседозволенности, каковы бы ни были ее границы в семье Повелителя Волн. Отец, бывая в Васспарде, хвалил младшую дочь за безупречные манеры, сдержанность и кротость, и Ирэна, потупившись, не смела радоваться отцовской похвале.

Все реже она горевала над несчастьями сказочных красавиц, отучилась безоглядно радоваться счастливым развязкам волшебных историй, все реже разделяла проказы Юстиниана. И никогда не забывала матушкин взгляд и голос, от которого мурашки бежали по спине: столько было в нем надежды на ее, Ирэны, благоразумие, столько доверия, словно матушка препоручала ей сестрицу и крохотного братика. Ирэна страшилась подвести матушку и оттого следила за своими чувствами с зоркостью стоглазого великана из древних легенд. Юстиниан брал ее ладони в свои, доверительно смотрел в глаза и улыбался — светло, задорно, совсем без обиды.

— Матушка ведь не запрещала тебе веселиться? — настойчиво выспрашивал он, и Ирэна сводила брови, в точности припоминая матушкины слова. — Я попрошу у нее прощения за нас двоих. Ну же, сестрица, давай поиграем в прятки! — просил Юстиниан, и отказывать ему, оставляя наедине с одиночеством и скукой, было совестно и больно. Ирэна уступала с оглядкой на каждый шаг, слово, жест.

С Габриэлой ей приходилось сложнее. Сестра бывала излишне горяча в спорах и всегда старалась побольней ударить в ответ, даже если поводом для размолвки служил фасон рукава.

— Ты не заметишь, как поседеешь и согнешься клюкой над вышивкой и книгами! — фыркала она. — Отец подберет тебе в мужья старика, чтобы он лежал в постели, а ты сидела подле него и вышивала!

Когда матушка ожидала Валентина, в один из дней она снова позвала Ирэну в свои покои. К тому времени Ирэна безукоризненно усвоила, что девице Придд не пристало выражать свою радость иначе, чем скупой улыбкой и вежливыми словами, а горе — дрожью пальцев, скрытых кружевами манжет. Сомнения в родительской воле, неповиновение, возражения — все это было уделом простолюдинок, не имеющих представления о том, как следует держать себя в кругу семьи и в обществе. Воспитанной девушке надлежало тихо спросить: «Вы звали меня, матушка?», почтительно выслушать наставления, с должным смирением заверить в старании и послушании. Ирэна выполнила все в точности.

Матушка указала ей на раскрытую книгу:

— Прочтите для себя.

Скользя взглядом по выцветшим строкам, Ирэна постигала тайну, определившую ее жизнь. "Таковые люди могут воспламенить древо — и другое, что способно гореть, — одним своим взглядом, не коснувшись рукой, а такоже и бессловесным желанием. Многотрудно их бытие, им следует держать свои мысли и чувствования в узде, иначе опасны они станут себе и окружающим, особливо поддавшись безудержному гневу или буйной радости". Ирэна держала осанку, следила, чтобы пальцы не трепетали, касаясь ветхих страниц с неподобающим шорохом. Она не позволила себе застыть над книгой, осмысливая прочитанное, ужасаясь, восхищаясь выдержкой матушки.

— Я прочла, матушка, — она приблизилась к кровати и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, опустилась на вышитое гранатами покрывало.

— Вы, должно быть, все эти годы думали, что я беспощадно строга с вами, требуя отказаться от игр.

— Я всегда вам верила, — прошептала Ирэна и вдруг вскинула на мать полные слез глаза: — Матушка, неужели я проклята?

И тут же спохватилась, сглотнула горькие слова, стиснула на миг кулаки, выравнивая дыхание.

— Никогда не думайте о себе так! — приподнялась на подушках мать. — Все мы сотворены по замыслу Создателя, его волей даются нам таланты и возлагается долг сберечь их.

— Но разве это дар? — осмелела Ирэна. — Он не принесет пользы и славы нашей семье.

— Не все дары одинаково благословенны. Ваш больше напоминает оружие, но даже будь вы мужчиной, воином, вам все равно пришлось бы держать его в тайне. А нам, женщинам, позволительна только защита — молитвы и слезы. Жизнь же учит нас тому, что слезы еще никого не спасли, — мать смотрела рассеянно, словно была мыслями очень далеко. — Я горда вашими стараниями, дитя мое. Своей выдержкой вы доказали, что я не просчиталась, доверившись вам. Теперь, когда вы сжились со своим даром, попытайтесь его приручить. Знания не бывают лишними.

Описания безымянного съентифика и разговор с матушкой прогнали прежние страхи, но у Ирэны появился новый: она боялась не справиться со своим отличием. Слово «дар» казалось ей неуместным — ведь дары должны нести радость, а не угрозу. Отец намеревался в скором времени найти для Юстиниана учителя фехтования, а ей неоткуда, не от кого было ждать помощи. Ее учебу надлежало хранить в тайне от всех, особенно от брата с сестрой. Ирэна боялась увидеть на их лицах ужас и отвращение и ежеминутно помнила, что представляет для них опасность.

Она стала больше времени проводить в саду, облюбовав уголок у пруда. Сырая земля с легкостью гасила искры мимолетной радости, когда капризный дар поддавался ее воле, или раздражения из-за бесплодных попыток приручить пламя. Месяц за месяцем Ирэна подбирала верные слова и жесты, добиваясь повиновения взмаху ресниц, безмолвному приказу — иначе ее дар, бесполезный в качестве щита, становился бессмысленным и как оружие. Неудачи в занятиях утомляли, приводили в уныние, истощали душевные силы, но и закаляли волю. После долгих упорных трудов Ирэна наконец овладела своим непрошеным даром. Мокрые щепки загорелись под ее взглядом, но радоваться не было ни сил, ни желания. Теперь Ирэна знала, какие чувства и мысли, какое прикосновение к душевным струнам вспыхнут ярко и жарко. В сердце ее тлела робкая надежда, что укрощенное пламя хотя бы единожды придет ей на помощь, но холодный рассудок говорил "нет".

Приобретенное в ходе занятий самообладание стало броней юной фрейлины Ирэны Придд. Ее представили ко двору в дни невыносимого напряжения — дворец затаился, ожидая, когда будет объявлено имя новой королевы. Создавались и рушились союзы, отцы семейств, утратив надежду, вдумчиво или поспешно выбирали сторону, оценивая родовитых невест, словно племенных кобыл. Если бы интриги могли светиться, дворец сверкал бы в ночи, разгоняя тьму до самых границ Талига. Среди имен претенденток на корону звучало и ее имя, но в такую судьбу Ирэна не верила. Вальтер Придд мог бы гордиться осмотрительностью дочери.

***

Хладнокровие Дома Волн помогло не выдать брезгливости, когда Август Штанцлер, отечески улыбаясь, обратился к Ирэне за помощью в деликатном деле.

— Дитя мое… вы же простите одинокому старику столь фамильярное обращение, вырвавшееся из самых глубин сердца?.. Дитя мое, я мечтаю получить ваше содействие в одном тонком вопросе.

— Мне трудно представить, чем я могу быть вам полезна, эр Штанцлер, — кротко возразила Ирэна. — Не лучше ли будет обратиться за советом к моему отцу?

— О нет, мне бы не хотелось его огорчать… Я верю, что ситуация, которая так меня обеспокоила, — всего лишь недоразумение, чья-то досадная ошибка. Этот злой навет просто не может быть правдой, поэтому я хотел бы сохранить его в тайне от вашего батюшки. Посмотрите, дитя мое, какое страшное письмо волею Создателя попало мне в руки.

Штанцлер протянул Ирэне помятый лист бумаги. Превозмогая отвращение, она взяла письмо и вчиталась в небрежно начертанные строки. Некто прилежно перечислял многочисленные проступки Джастина Придда. Граф Васспард, высокопарно и пространно утверждал неизвестный, неумерен в возлияниях и блуде, погряз в карточных долгах, снискал дурную славу… Ирэна недрогнувшей рукой вернула Штанцлеру гнусную подделку. Если кансилльер принял ее бледность за стыд или страх, он крупно ошибся. Ирэна полыхала чистейшим, раскаленным добела гневом.

— Столица полна искушений даже для лучших из юношей, — печально проронил Штанцлер и, будто спохватившись, оборвал себя: — Но по отношению к вашему брату это не может, не должно быть правдой. Его полк как раз отбыл на учения, и кто-то бесчестный воспользовался отсутствием графа, чтобы донести свои измышления до вашего батюшки. Я считаю своим долгом защитить наследника Дома Волн от оговора и сберечь душевное спокойствие вашего отца.

— Благородство ваших побуждений может сравниться лишь с добротой вашего сердца, эр Штанцлер, — тихо откликнулась Ирэна. "И с беспощадностью ваших интриг, подлостью ваших поступков, лицемерием вашей натуры". — Но я не представляю, какую помощь могу вам оказать.

Фонтан нежно пел свою прозрачную песню, пламенели тюльпаны, благоухали розы, а Штанцлер плел и плел паутину, добавляя все новые нити.

— Вы поверите суждениям немолодого, много испытавшего человека? — Ирэна согласно склонила голову. — Я подозреваю, что эта клевета написана кем-то из фрейлин. Не удивляйтесь, дитя мое, — этот мир полон порока. Ваш брат, несомненно, достойный молодой человек. Немыслимо, чтобы он совратил благородную девушку и затем оставил ее наедине с плодом их обоюдного проступка. Но иногда девицы, потерпев неудачу в любви, становятся безоглядно жестоки. Что если бедняжка, отчаявшись добиться взаимности, решилась оговорить вашего брата… или ее к этому подтолкнули…

Ирэна слушала с напускным смирением и хорошо скрытой иронией. Тяжеловесные фразы, громоздившиеся в записке, были так же далеки от легкости и изящества женского письма, как замысел Штанцлера — от желания оградить ее семью от сплетен.

— Но как мы, — она с удовольствием отметила, что в ласково-обеспокоенном взгляде Штанцлера промелькнуло торжество, — поймем, кто из фрейлин решил так отомстить Юстиниану?

— Это будет непросто, — покачал головой Штанцлер, — однако ради благой цели, дитя мое, мы постараемся. Вы сумеете достать образцы почерка фрейлин и придворных дам? Черновик письма, неудачные стихи, записка служанке — сгодятся любые бумаги, только бы они помогли сличить начертание букв.

"При условии, что автор фальшивки не подделал почерк или не изменил собственный", — мысленно возразила Ирэна.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы не позволить опорочить Юстиниана, — твердо пообещала она, и довольный Штанцлер, распрощавшись, поспешил прочь.

Ирэна знала свои силы вплоть до трети бье. Стоило кансилльеру отойти на несколько шагов, как потертый футляр в его руке начал тлеть. С испуганным возгласом Штанцлер вытряхнул себе под ноги пылающее письмо и замер в нелепой позе, оторопело глядя, как чернеет и рассыпается прахом его ловушка. Ирэна, аккуратно прижимая платочек к носу, не оглядываясь, шла в другую сторону. Она знала, что на платке останутся кровавые пятна, но они были мелочью, смехотворно малой ценой.

***

Когда умирала ее любовь, дворец лишь чудом не превратился в погребальный костер. Ненасытное пламя не вырвалось наружу: Ирэна научилась справляться с горечью, а радости неоткуда было взяться. Ее бесполезный дар многое забрал, ничего не дав взамен. Иногда она мечтала об умении проникать в чужие мысли и отыскивать там злые намерения, касающиеся ее семьи. Или о том, чтобы ей на миг приоткрылось будущее, позволяя упредить беду. Она многое принесла бы в жертву за умение разделить чужую боль, исцелить смертельную рану. Но ничего, ровным счетом ничего ее ненужный дар не смог сделать для спасения Юстиниана — только жег ее изнутри виной.

После замужества дар затаился, однако Ирэна знала, что может призвать его в любую минуту. Много раз, глядя в искаженное ненавистью лицо Габриэлы, она представляла, как вспыхнет на сестре платье, как ее волосы за ослепительный миг превратятся в огненную корону, и Габриэла, живой факел, очистится огнем, и все несчастья и муки сгорят дотла. И знала, что никогда, никогда, четырежды никогда не даст воли своему жуткому дару, не обратит его во вред. Иначе ее безрадостное детство, ее юность, полыхнувшая ярким чувством и подернувшаяся пеплом разочарования, ее жизнь, словно похороненная в вечной осени, — все это станет напрасной жертвой. Она привыкла терпеть и была полна решимости и дальше превозмогать невзгоды, ибо так воспитывали дочерей Дома Волн. Даже если их с рождения коснулось пламя.  



End file.
